


Love Is A Song

by The_Marron



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade called it a 'show', but Iruka wasn't fooled. He was pretty sure, that it was possible to die from embarrassment and he was almost certain, that it was exactly what blonde planned.<br/>Of course, he shouldn't give in the false sense of security just because he wasn't chosen as a victim in the past two years, since they started making 'Naruto'.  TV-Show AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Song

"Cheers!” That was the only thing Iruka heard from his hiding place behind the curtain. Next was Tsunade’s speech, then girls’ dance and then, then…his death. Tsunade called it a ‘show’, but Iruka wasn’t fooled. He was pretty sure, that it was possible to die from embarrassment and he was almost certain, that it was exactly what blonde planned.

 

Of course, he shouldn’t give in the false sense of security just because he wasn’t chosen as a victim in the past two years, since they started making ‘Naruto’.

At first it was just an idea, to gather all old friends from Movie Academy and make a story about ninjas and make it into a series, just for fun. But their idea became a smash and from a form to spend free time it evolved into very profitable business.

 

What was more surprising, was that people recognized them on the street and called them by their ‘Naruto’ names or wanted to have something signed by them.

 

 It wasn’t such a difference, after all he was named Iruka and he had exactly the same personality as his character, but he wasn’t a teacher. He was a stage designer, occasionally a scriptwriter, so being called ‘sensei’ was too much. And he was 100% positive he wasn’t a ninja.

 

Naruto (who was Iruka’s adopted son), on the other hand was really pleased with the fact, that children asked him if he could show them ‘Rasengan’. When the idea of ‘Naruto’ first submerged, they all decided, that they will not change many things, just their jobs and, well…life-span? Asuma after all was very much alive, judging from his shouts of "More vodka!”. Sarutobi was still fed up with Jiraiya, their main scriptwriter, because of his early death. The ‘Akatsuki’ guys were still fighting over the leadership in the group. Yahiko, better known as Pain, was sure that he was the leader, but his girlfriend Konan said otherwise. Itachi loved to remind everyone that he was the most tragic member of the group, he was the most liked one and…And usually someone did something to shut him up. It was thanks to Sasuke (who insisted, that his evil brother should be portrayed by his own evil brother) that the ‘Naruto' cast joined forces with the theater ‘Akatsuki’.  And now this bunch of people was in the room in front of Iruka and was waiting for his humiliation.

 

 Their first year of airing ‘Naruto’ was celebrated in a bowling club and Iruka had enjoyed it very much, after all, the main host was Kurenai. Their second year they had a party in studio held by Kabuto (playing ‘Hide and Seek’ on the set for ‘Orochimaru’s Hideout’ was legendary already. Everyone got lost. They were found the next morning by the janitor, whose face was, according to Anko’s testimony:  ‘priceless’).

 

But this year? Iruka still didn’t know who he should kill for deciding, that this year was a time for a karaoke club. But the culprit would suffer a painful death, along with Tsunade, who decided, that the poor stage designer should be the main singer of the evening. She was the director of ‘Naruto’ and unfortunately could fire him if he didn’t obey. So the only option left was to assassinate her and hide her body…

 

Iruka shook his head. He wasn’t a ninja, but he could and would be brave. There was a short silence and then the stage was taken by Gai, Lee, Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Hinata who were dancing their favorite ‘Bacchkoi’. It was Naruto's idea, to take his school friends as his fellow ninjas in series and everyone agreed enthusiastically. It was funny to see Neji, without his white contacts ‘consulting’ his Math homework with Sasuke’s notebook.

 

The ‘Bacchkoi team’ finished their show and was rewarded with laud applause. Time to go!

 

 “Ladies and gentlemen, shinobi and kunoichi!  It’s time to start celebration of the third anniversary of ‘Naruto!”

 

***

 

Kakashi sighed. He should’ve stayed home. Not only was it a karaoke club, but there was also no sign of a certain brunette, with a cute scar across his nose. To be honest, the only reason why he took part in that business was Iruka. When Gai told him about the idea of shooting ‘Naruto’, he was skeptical. The story was about teenage ninja, for goodness sake! But no one could ever say ‘no’ to Gai. Of course, Kakashi tried, with ‘tried ‘being the key word of the sentence. The only thing he knew was that he was suggested to play the mysterious and powerful second teacher of that ‘Naruto’, whoever that guy was. It turned out, that the staff  was inspired by the fact that he wore a mask and his character wore it too. At least they didn’t try to unmask him. But it was still not convincing him to take the role. He was a director after all, not an actor.

 

That was, until he saw a young man, who was shouting at Genma and Raidou.

 

“You touch this desk. One. More… Time” Both men were looking terrified and they shivered with fear under the brunette’s glare "…And I will personally ensure your slow, painful death. And then we will have to kill your characters too…” The ‘tyrant’ mused aloud, ignoring the pale culprits.

 

“Sorry! We’re sorry!" They stuttered and ran away. Kakashi was stunned.

 

The man who scared them was…Gorgeous. He had chest-nut hair, tanned skin, well-firmed body. And, what drew Kakashi’s attention – a horizontal scar across his cheeks and nose. And those fiery, brown eyes… He never knew that a man can be so sexy while pissed. And then the man in question turned to him and gave him a friendly smile.

 

"Hello, Kakashi-san. I’m Umino Iruka, pleasure to meet you. Gai-san spoke highly of you.” When he saw the light blush on brunette’s face, he was certain he was in love. But he controlled himself and answered in a bored tone “Yo”. Unfortunately, someone called Iruka’s name and Kakashi’s favorite tyrant disappeared.

 

“Who is he?” The silver-haired man asked, looking after the retreating brunette.

 

“He is our stage designer, but he also plays Naruto’s first teacher. He has quite a temper”. ‘And quite an ass’ Kakashi's mind supplied helpfully.

 

And that’s how Kakashi Hatake the young director became the ‘Sharingan Kakashi’, the most feared Konoha shinobi. Of course, he will deny every gossip, which suggested that he took the role because of the possibilities of interactions with Iruka, although some of the people witnessed his discussions with Jiraiya, which resulted in two filler episodes about Iruka, his relationship with Naruto and oh-what-a-surprise with Kakashi. Those people however were smart enough not to mention it.

 

And here he was, celebrating his third year of not-getting-into-relationship-with-Iruka and the man wasn’t ever here!

 

Kakashi was ready to leave, when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, shinobi and kunoichi!  It’s time to start the celebration of a third anniversary of ‘Naruto!”

 

He turned his gaze to the stage and gaped. His eyes traveled from Iruka’s loose hair, through his almost opened shirt to his dark jeans that fitted the man perfectly. Kakashi was thankful once again for his mask. If it weren’t there, he would be an amusing sight for the rest of the guests. His mouth was wide open and he was drooling slightly. Not to mention the blush. He moved a little closer to the stage.

 

“Some of us, who are sober enough, might have noticed that we’re at a karaoke club, so I guess we should use this opportunity to show our vocal talents. Anyone who’d like to sing must dedicate it to someone here. Unfortunately, you must survive my singing first. To make the pain lighter, I’d like to ask  Sakura, Ino and Hinata to help me.” Iruka’s words were welcomed with loud cheers. The girls in question entered the stage and started a short conference with the brunette. All of them grinned evilly and took their mics.

 

“We would like to dedicate this song to our beloved director and scriptwriter,” Iruka was doing in his mind a very evil happy dance. Tsunade’s going to regret making him humiliate himself, that’s for sure.

 

And he started to sing:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

 

His voice was warm, melodic and energetic, it fitted song perfectly. And he had that mischievous glint in his eye, that Kakashi loved to the core. __  
  
Ino, Sakura and Hinata pointed their fingers at Tsunade and sang:

 

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
  
The audience was frantic. They laughed at the Tsunade’s and Jiraiya’s expressions, they cheered and shouted Iruka’s name, Genma and Kotetsu wolf-whistled (and Kakashi tried to convince himself, that killing them wouldn’t do any good. ) 

With a dramatic sigh, Iruka ended the song:

  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

 

He knew he was a dead-man, but it was so worth it…Tsunade was beet-red and Jiraiya tried to escape, but was stopped by Sarutobi and Ebisu, who were laughing at him not-so-secretly.

 

“Anyone up for the next song?” Asked the brunette, grinning triumphantly.

 

“Choose me! Choose me! But you’re singing with me!” Shouted Naruto and jumped on the stage. Iruka sweat-dropped. He was really hoping that someone else would sing by now, but how could he say ‘no’ to the blonde? That was, until he saw Kakashi standing in the crowd and looking at him intensely…Oh, damn! Now he was going to embarrass himself in front of his cr…in front of his well-appreciated colleague.(A/N: yes, our Iruka is still in denial. It’s so cute about him…). ‘Be brave, be brave!’

 

***

 

After singing with Naruto ‘I Just Can’t Wait to be King’ as Zazu, Iruka decided, that the best way to regain his honor was to commit suicide. Not that he had anything against ‘The Lion King’ or Disney in general; he loved it, but singing it out loud in front of all those people and Kakashi, was too much. He was non-stop _staring_ at poor stage designer and if no one took a mic from him _now_ the world would see the most effective homicide ever. Luckily for him, Genma decided to torture his friends with his version of ‘I’m too sexy’ with a dedication for Raidou. After him, Sakura took the microphone and sang ‘Accidentally in Love’ for Ino and Shikamaru. It resulted in Shikamaru shrugging and muttering ‘Troublesome’ with evident blush on his face and Ino shouting "Bring it, you forehead girl!” and jumping on the stage to sing ‘ Beauty and the (green) Beast’ with dedication for Sakura and Lee.

 

Anko’s and Kotetsu’s interpretation of ‘Shut up and sleep with me’, dedicated to Gai and Izumo resulted in (a) ‘short break’ (Everyone else tried to escape)

 

***

 

After another hour of singing and drinking, Kakashi decided, that it was time to do something about his life, and change it from life-with-Iruka-occasionally-in-it to life-with-Iruka-constantly-in-it. He was fed up with watching the brunette talking, laughing with his friends and singing songs for them. And he even saw that Mizuki –bastard trying to flirt with his brunette!

 

It was a risk, but he decided to take it. And maybe all of the people here would be too smashed to remember it afterwards.

 

He jumped on the stage and took microphone from Lee, who finished singing ‘Go the Distance’ (What was with those Disney songs anyway?)

 

“Okay, I guess it’s my turn” Damn, everyone silenced and turned their gaze at him. Good side – Iruka was looking at him too.

 

“I’d like to dedicate this song to the most stunning tyrant I’ve ever meet. This one goes for you, Iruka!” If the blush was any indication, Iruka was interested…Good.

 

Iruka was speechless. Not only THE Hatake Kakashi was going to sing, but the song was for _him._ What was next, Naruto declining ramen?

 

And then he started to sing…Okay, Mel recite in fact, but still…His voice was low, sexy…Iruka was immediately cured out of his denial.

  

Kakashi laughed and started his ‘song’:

_There's so many things I like about you, I..  
I just don't know where to begin,_

Okay, well…

_I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes_

 

Oh, yes…Even if those eyes were filled with anger, they were still beautiful. Maybe that’s why he teased Iruka mercilessly. They were breath-taking when they were gentle or worried, they sparkled when their owner smiled…

  
_I like the way you, act all surprised_

 

Especially, when his book is switched with ‘Icha Icha’. It was a so-called ‘Royal Flush’ on Iruka’s cheeks..

  
_I like the way you, sing along,_

 

Yes, Kakashi heard Iruka singing quietly the main theme from ‘Goldeneye’ when they all were having movie night. And he heard him now, on this stage and was still amazed…

  
_I like the way you, always get it wrong,_

 

It is just too cute, for Iruka’s own good. Kakashi remembered one time when he suggested, that the brunette should go ‘sparring with him in a secluded place’ and Iruka’s answer was that ‘he never did any martial arts so it’d be difficult’.

  
_I like the way you, clap your hands,_

 

It such a gentle gesture…Kakashi saw it few times, when Iruka was done with some serious talk with Naruto. He just clapped his hands as if it could make all the problems disappear.

 

It usually made the blonde perk up and smile.

_I like the way you, love to dance,_

 

Yes, another thing Kakashi _saw_ and found enchanting. Iruka danced. And, to be honest, he danced very well, not many people could dance ‘Bad romance’ while watching the video.

  
_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,_

 

Oh, Iruka did that often…It was endearing, when he did that out of enthusiasm, but the most amusing was when he did that because someone caressed his spine. Kakashi tried it once and was rewarded with the glare that rivaled Sasuke’s. Did he mention the beet-red shade that Iruka’s face turned ?

_I like the way you, shake your hair,_

 

Yup, especially when Iruka took off his hair-tie. He shook his hair to get all of it out of his eyes.  Once again. Kakashi always found it irresistibly cute. 

_I like the way you, like to touch,_

 

That was partly a truth. He liked when Iruka touched him, for example patted his shoulder, once when Iruka was really tired, he ruffled Kakashi’s hair, because he mistook him for Naruto (They were both crouching on the ground and Iruka was passing by). That felt nice. Oh and he remembered two times when he could hold his stage designer but that probably translated in Iruka’s mind as a comfort from colleague to colleague.

 

 But Kakashi definitely didn’t like when Iruka touched other people. Or when those other people touched Iruka.

  
_I like the way you, stare so much,_

 

At that, Kakashi winked at Iruka who was,as the lines said, staring at the silver-haired man   

 

_But, most of all...._

_Yeah.._   
  


_most of all...._  
 __  
I like the way you move.....  
  


The crowd shouted the refrain with the singer.

 

Iruka didn’t know when he was thrown on the stage (but he was almost 100 % positive, that Genma and Raidou were the ones responsible for that), but he definitely noticed the moment when he landed in Kakashi’s arms. He used the instrumental part to stutter

 

“ But…You’re always laughing at me…”

 

“It’s my way of coping with the fact that I can’t pin you to the wall and kiss you into next week” Answered the young director, thanking the liquor for a huge amount of courage. But he got no answer and the man in question looked terrified. Kakashi heard his heart falling and breaking from the contact with floor. He knew the risk…But he thought he had better chances. Time to escape…He took his arms from Iruka’s frame and jumped from the stage

_  
_Iruka was dumb-founded. He couldn’t speak a word and unfortunately, Kakashi seemed to take it as a rejection, because he let Iruka go and ended the song.

 

When the brunette came to his senses, the silver-haired man was gone.

 

“Oh, fuck…” He muttered under his breath. He searched for his crush, but couldn’t find him. So what could he do?

 

He took a microphone.

 

“Before you make a Dramatic Exit, can you give me a chance to answer?” He asked and suddenly he spotted Kakashi next to the door. The man was fast! But he stopped, which was a good sign. Iruka smiled. He had a perfect song for Kakashi (not that he was often listening to it and imagining Kakashi cuddling with him, of course not!)

 

After the instrumental intro, he started to sing:

 

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

 

At first, he thought that Kakashi was toying with him, teasing him for fun. But there were times, when Iruka caught a glimpse of something different in gray eyes (okay, sometimes Kakashi had one red contact), something warmer… He didn’t want to have his hopes high, so he didn’t want to search further, afraid of the result. __  
  
But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along  
  


There, he said it! Okay, maybe rather sang it…

 

Sometimes he really did feel like he belonged next to the silver-haired man, like that time when they were stuck in recording studio, because someone named Anko ‘forgot’ to tell them, that she was closing and taking the key with her. It was winter, they were on the fourth floor and they couldn’t get out. So, to ‘keep each other warm’ Kakashi just took the brunette into his arms and held tight all night. When Iruka woke up, his first thought was that he was in heaven. And then Kakashi opened his mouth, but that’s not the point here. __  
  


_It's no more mystery_  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  


Iruka was relieved to see, that Kakashi was coming closer and closer to the stage. Good. At least that humiliation wasn’t in vain.

__  
There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
  


Ah, that hit a little too close to home _._ Sometimes, when Iruka was sitting alone in his room he’d dream of his colleague being with him…Kakashi just made him feel safe. Like on that winter shooting, when they were all imprisoned in that ‘haunted onsen’. Iruka wasn’t a fool, he didn’t believe in ghosts, thank you very much, but he did believe in a serial killer who escaped from the prison nearby. Kakashi volunteered to share his room with frightened stage designer. That time Iruka told him about his parents, who were really killed, not by a demon-fox, but by a serial killer. That was the second time Iruka spent the night in Kakashi’s arms. But he wanted to forget it quickly, because the next morning it turned out that the information was made up by the owner of the onsen, who told them everything, shaking with laughter.

__  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

 

He never made it to the end of song, because he found himself trapped in the arms of his beloved director. Before he could say anything, he was kissed by his ‘well-appreciated colleague’. That was dream come true…He kissed back of course, but before they could proceed to the heavy make-out session, they were pulled apart by Tsunade, who was grinning like a mad-man (or rather mad-woman). Iruka barely noticed the fact that Kakashi had taken off his mask and put it on in express time. Who cared? He, Umino Iruka was kissed by Hatake Kakashi!

 

“Finally! Do you have any idea how frustrating it was?” Asked Tsunade and the crowd responded with ‘Yeah!’ 

 

Both men in question looked at her curiously.

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Kakashi in his usual bored tone. He was not pleased with the fact that some blond-haired hag decided to take him away from the Iruka who just sang that he loved him.

 

“I thought that you’d hook up after 2-3 months since we started shooting. I think no one predicted, that it will take you three years to say something everyone knew!”. Iruka was once again gaping like a gold-fish ”What?”

 

“It was so obvious… We even had a bet about when you would start dating. Hell, for some time I thought that you were dating already, but you decided to keep it secret from us.” Supplied Asuma from the front of a stage. "But then it turned out that both of you were just oblivious!”

 

“Yeah! I lost the first bet in my life because of you!” Shouted Genma from the direction of the bar. "I gave you half a year; because I knew Iruka would be probably in denial. But it lasted, and lasted…”

 

“Even Shikamaru didn’t predict it right.” Said Ino.

 

“Yeah, I gave you two years. But I was the closest.” Young Nara just smirked at the two stunned adults, who were still standing on a stage with Tsunade between them.

 

Kakashi caught Iruka’s gaze over Tsunade’s shoulder and mouthed ‘evasive-manouver-1’. He got a smirk as a reply and second later they both shouted in horror "Producer Madara!”

 

Everyone turned their heads to the door, but saw no one. When they turned their gaze to the stage, they saw only Tsunade, who was laughing at everyone and herself.  When she stopped, she saw the new happy couple in the booth hidden in shadow, next to the bar. She smiled gently at them and turned to face Gai, who demanded a microphone to pay his congratulations. She shuddered. After Gai’s ‘Friend like me’ (Disney again! It’s suspicious..), she decided that he can’t say or sing any more words or tunes. So, she called all the girls (Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune and herself) to sing ‘Lady Marmolade’ and the party went on.

 

At 4 a.m when they were supposed to end their celebration, Anko (no one knew why she was still standing. After this amount of alcohol, she should be dead or passed-out to say the least.) gathered everyone(okay, let’s face it – ¾ of guests were sleeping/ puking.) at the stage to sing one last song

 

“Come on everyone! Let’s sing one more time before we will be defeated by Evil General Hangover!”

 

_If there's anything you need  
All you have to do is say  
You know you satisfy everything in me  
We shouldn't waste a single day  
  
So don't stop me falling  
It's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny  
It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life_  
  
 _Together forever and never to part_  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know  
I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you

Those who were singing noticed that while singing Kakashi and Iruka were looking at each other, and found the fact really sweet,

  
_If they ever get you down  
There's always something I can do  
Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown  
I'll always do what's best for you  
  
There ain't no mistaking  
It's true love we're making  
Something to last for all time  
It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life_  
  
 _So don't stop me falling_  
It's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny  
It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life  
  
And with that, the third anniversary of ‘Naruto’ came to its end. Everyone went to home (no one was surprised, that a certain stage designer was taken by a certain young director to his house). Tsunade said goodbye to the club’s owner and started her walk home.

 

‘Next up are Sasuke and Naruto’ She thought to herself and chuckled. There was still the premiere of their 5th  movie to celebrate. She had 2 months to get them together. But for now, she needed sleep.

 


End file.
